Natalie&Noah
by ThisIsMyPenName23
Summary: High school...There's plenty of drama to go around...so sit back and enjoy it if you can...
1. pocket full of sunshine

Yeah you haven't heard of a new story from me in awhile...but this idea is based on true events that have happened in my life so...enjoy.

Wow...I can't believe it's the the last week of eighth grade. I'm ready to go to high school. It must be amazing.

"Miss Spell the bell has rang ". I looked at the clock. Shit! I had two mintues to get to my 5th period class. I mumbled a 'sorry' and ran to the science room. A positive is that all of my best freinds are in my 5th period class. I went to my seat beside Noah . Then Lilly my best friend sat down in front of us. I laughed at how she looked at Ethan. She was totally in love with him... or so she thinks. It's not that I have a problem with Ethan he's one of my freinds...but he is a total player. He's only gonna get worse when he goes to high school.

"Alright go to lunch "said the science teacher Miss Holland.

All four of us were walking when Ethan's girlfriend came up to us. I use the term 'girlfreind' losely.

"Hey Lexi babe ".

"Hey Ethan baby " she giggled.

"We need to talk". Oh god. Lexi is going to take this badly. He always does this and it gets on my nerves. Ethan's cute and stuff but girls shouldn't fall for his jet black flippey hair, and his bright green eyes. Now thinking about it I think that Lilly and Ethan would be a cute couple. Lilly has really long blonde hair with blue highlights to match her dark blue eyes. Lilly and I say we're twins but, honestly we look nothing alike. I have light brown layered hair with blonde highlights, and leaf green eyes. Well I've told you what everyone else looks like it's only fair that I tell you what Noah looks like. He also has flippey hair but his is brown and he has blue eyes. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfreind . Ethan has plenty to spare.

I made me a salad and sat down at our usual table with Lilly.

"Doesn't he like me?"she cried

"Did he ask you out?"

"No"

"Then he doesn't like you"

"Natalie your mean"

"No she's not" Noah said sitting down next to me. I laughed . Ethan sat down next to Lilly. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged, then I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, We have to do something fun everyday this summer, we'll all be spilt up next school year."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know" I said. We contined talking about the summer when the annouments came on.

"_Want to tell that special someone that you like them?Well send them a iheart rose ! All you have to do is order a rose and write a note to the person and the committe will do the rest! Sound easy enough? Good! Your time is running out!"_

**NOAHPOV**

Hmm..an iheart rose interesting I'll have to send one to Natalie.

**Did you like it please say Yes! REVIEW**


	2. Love like woe

**Soo 2nd chapter please reveiw ! **

**_NataliePOV_**

I was walking down the hallway with Noah. We were talking about just random stuff like pancakes. Then a serious subject came up.

"Nat do you really have no idea where your moving?" I shook my head 'no' afraid of what my voice would sound like.

"I'll miss you" he said. I Iooked at him then and said "I'll miss you too". He smiled a small smile and went into the boys shower room without another word to me. I went to the girls shower room. While changing I was thinking about what he had said. Why did he seem so upset? Thinking about it more made me think that Noah might like me. I mean Noah is cute you can't argrue with that. Hmmm...

I walked out into the gym to find that we were playing dodgeball *hint sarcam there*. I saw Lexi over in corner crying. God, Ethan what have you done now.

"Lexi what's wrong?"

"Ethan broke up-p-p with m-e-e"she sobbed

"Oh. Do you know why?" I asked

"He onl-y-y sai-d-d that he liked-d-d someone els-se"she hicupped

"Well I'm sorry"

"Whatever" she said and walked off. I shrugged and went to take my spot to start playing. When I got out Noah said "good job". Haha he likes me it makes me feel giddy inside. The bell rang and I walked to change then I left.

**NOAHPOV**

"Hey Ethan" I yelled down the hallway. He was leaning into a girl against the lockers.

"What?" He yelled clearly pissed that I interupted his flirting with a blonde bimbo. I laughed when she walked away.

"Taylor! Wait!"

"It's Tatiana! You Dumbass" this caused me to laugh even harder.

"Dude, what do you want?"

"Put this on Nats locker for me" I handed him the iheart rose. It was a red rose with a note attached that said _'If you didn't already know I like you -Noah. _I put that because she's a smart girl I'm sure she figured it out.

"Sure, whatever" and he walked off.

**~ETHANPOV~**

Hmm... so Noah boy has a crush on Natalie... I'll change that. I took out a pencil and where it said Noahs name I changed it to Ethan. Well, that should fix him he shouldn't have interupted my flirting. Now that I think about it I've liked Natalie just never thought about it. That's why I date all these girls...to make her envious but it doesn't work...

**Their not even in High school yet and there's already betrayal going around...**

**ReVeIw pLeAse !**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU PEOPLE DRIVE ME NUTS! IF YOU REVIW I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

{NATALIEPOV}

I woke up the next morning thinking about the dreams I had of Noah. God I'm so whipped. I pulled out all of my volleyball stuff, and shoved in into a bag. Team Captain! Whoop whoop! I ready for the game that's today it's the championship game! To show my school spirt I took out my stuff and put it on changing out of my other clothes. I looked at myself my blue and gold shorts with my jersey that on the back said 'Spell'. I pulled on my knee-highs and my tennis shoes. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 6:15. I have to meet the team at 6:30. I walked down to school. Yeah ,I walk. I got to my locker at 6:25. There was an iheart rose on it. I smiled...Noah. I opened it...what? It was from Ethan.. I was on my way to go talk to him when the annocement came on

"Would the Team Captain of the volley ball team go to the gym" . Shit I forgot about that. I took off running towards the gym

"There she is!" said the coach. I smiled at everyone of my teamates. "Guys, who doesn't think we can do this?" I was surprised that a couple people raised their hands. I mean we won every game exept when we had to forfit. I walked over to them and leaned into their face. They acted scared out of their freaking mind! I tried not to laugh when they said 'Please don't hurt me'. Am I really that imtimadating? I got closer and said

"Well your wrong" I walked away then. People were starting to come inside I looked at a the other team with a look of disgust. Then Lilly walked in with Ethan, and Noah. I walked over to them and smiled. The two boys were both smiling at me. Ethan has a reason to but Noah?

"Oh my god I love your hair!" I said to Lilly she dyed it the school colors.

"I know right, It's gonna be like this the rest of the week, because of y'alls games and my dance recital. Ya'll are coming right?"

"Of course _I_ am"

"Well, we are too"

"Guys I gotta go...Oha n no repeat of the last championship game okay?"

"Yeah okay." I then walked off. What happened last champoinship game is that they made funny faces everytime I looked at them. Which caused me to lose the whole thing.

Even though I couldn't see them they sat right behind me and I knew Ethan would be watching me the whole game.

I served...hard of course they missed it. The people behind me laughed.\

The game went by fast.. Last serve...This was it 25 to 24. We were losing by one 1 point. It was my turn to serve. I served with all my might they missed. Oh my god they missed. THEY MISSED! Cheering rang thoughtout the gym I turned out and gave Lilly a hug we jumped and danced and I couldn't stop laughing. I hugged Noah and laughed somemore I gave highfives to the people behind them. When I turned around someone caught my lips and kissed me. I kissed back and the crowd got louder. When I pulled back I saw That Ethan had kissed me. No wonder the crowd was cheering It was the head Football player kissing the head Volleyball player.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I remember Lilly I looked over to her and saw that she looked at ease. When she saw me staring she mouthed 'boyfreind' and pointed to Dylan. I smiled at her again she must be over it. I hugged Ethan one more time only to find that I was being kissed again but this time it felt more...right. I kissed back again only to find that this time Noah kissed me this time. I most likely looked like a deer at this time. I looked at Lilly as to say 'We need talk'. And then I ran to the bathroom with her close behind.

"Lilly, Why did they do this!"

"Haha they like you, they like you"

"Shut your face!''

"Sorry" she said shepish.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think that you shouldn't start something you can't finish" she said smartly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we will all be in differrent places next year so I don't think you should stat anything because, it could get serious."

"Oh" was all I could say.

**[[ETHANPOV]]**

Haha. The look on Noah's face was priceless when I kissed her. It felt different from all the other girls I've ever kissed.

"Dude you shouldn't have interupted my flirting".

"Whatever, you didn't even know her name".

"So, I can't help it I'm a flirt".

"I'll get her before you do" he said. I glared at him and said

"You think you will but you won't...ever".

"No I will get her it may not be first but you will screw up then she'll come running to me..". He answered.

"Sure" I said with tons of sarcasm. Then I walked off.


	4. Two is better than one

**Haha. I love the reaction im getting from you guys! But remember if you don't have a fanfiction acount I can't send you the sneak peek! So chapter four...Enjoy**

Well, my summer plans are ruined... My Dad told me this morning that we will be traveling the WHOLE summer! Though I'm kinda glad because after today and tomorrow and can get away from this Ethan and Noah nonsense. I'll still miss them though. I mean we could always meet up. Also everytime anyone goes to Walmart they see someone they know. Walmart or no Walmart it won't be the same. Time to break the news to the guys.

"Lilly!" I called down the hallway.

"Natalie!" she mocked. I frowned this was not a time to be funny.

"No, I'm serious." I said when I reached her. She dropped her smile.

"Lil, I'm leaving tomorrow.

"What?" said two voices that were not Lilly's

**^ETHANPOV^**

Here, me and Noah were trying to win a girl that we wouldn't see on a regular basis. To some people that would seem weird but when your actully living it... it's differrent.

Natalie turned around to face us.

"Good, you heard I won't have to repeat it." she sniffed.

"Yeah, but Nats you be back before school starts" chimed Lilly. How could she be so calm and at ease? But by the look on her face she thought she would only be there for a week not here for only a week.

"Yeah, for like a week" Natalie replied.

Noah sighed. I huffed. Both of the girls gave us weird looks. Well, they would be doing that to if the boy they loved was leaving.

"Well, when are you leaving tommorow?" I asked.

"At 9:00." she answered.

"Okay well then.. We act like tommorrow is just another day go on have fun.." Noah said.

"Been listening tho Carrie underwood lately? " Natalie asked. **(If you dont get that its from her song just a dream.)**

"Maybe" he answered. We all were laughing while going down the halls.

**;%NataliePOV%;**

When I had the chance I pulled Noah to the side if the hallway. He looked at stange like i had 12 heads. I came right out and asked him.

"Noah do you like me?"

"Natalie..."

"No, answer me"

"Fine"I waited on the yes" No I like your co-captain Holly."

"Oh'' was all I was able to say when what I really wanted to say was 'Holly really? Out of all the people you like you pick the bitch of school? Gosh Noah you have some problems.

"Well that's a relief" I said and he smiled but it didin't reach his blue eyes.

**^NoahPOV^**

Why the fuck did I tell her I liked the biggest bitch of the school? When I think me and her could be something amazing? If Ethan does get her I have her after him. Like I told him he'll screw up and then she'll need a shoulder to cry on. I am pretty sure that where ever she does go us four will always have a 'playdate'. It still won't be the same. Seventh period then off to go spend the rest of the time with my favorite girl.

**(((LillyPOV)))**

We were all laughing having a good time.

"And then she was like 'No that number is wrote like this six times six times six times sex'" Natalie laughed then she licked her ice cream cone. we all had stopped to get icecream.

"And then I asked 'Aren't you a little old'" Noah laughed. We all continued laughing when Natalie walked over to me and stood on her tiptoes and whispred "I'm gonna take my cone and shove it into Noah's nose and you do the same to Ethan" I smiled . We walked over and did the plan exactly but the look on their faces was pricless.

"Now what?" I yelled

"RUN?" she said not entirly sure. We took off around the corner. Of corse they caught us they were the captains of teams. They wrapped their arms around us and pulled us and pushed us all over and all we could do was laugh. Tomorrow would be even better until Natalie left... my best freind would be leaving me...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a whileee School and everything makes me sooo tired**


	5. When your gone

**;:::NATALIEPOV:::;**

I got ready fast because I had to meet my freinds at the end of the street. Yup that's right we are all skipping the last day of school. Haha it's gonna be so boring without us there today. Now what to wear.. I decided on light short shorts with a whiteflowing top that I tied the sleeves up with gold ribbons . Then I pulled on a pair of gold wedge heels. Then I put some gold bangles on and left to do my makeup.

For my makeup I put on black eyeliner on and mascara. Then I left to walk down the street. When I got there only Ethan was there. This will be wierd..

"Hey" he said

"Hey...Do you know where they are?"

"Nah..I got here early because I wanted to ask you something.."

"Yeah?"

"If you live close enough do you want to go...out ...maybe..?"

I smiled "Sure" His smile got even bigger

"Great" We talked for awhile then Lilly walked up. she shot me a 'what the hell are you doing?' look and I just shrugged.

"Y'all seen Noah?" Even though she had a kinda emo style she was still a country girl.

"Nope"Ethan said and I nodded in argeement.

"Talking about me girlies and...boy?" Noah said walking up.

"Speeking of the devil" I laughed. And he glared.

"So what are we doing today hmm?"

"I was thinking we could go to that amusement park downtown." replied Ethan

"With the music and stuff?" I asked

"Yah sounds fun " Lilly said.

"Wait..How do we get in?" asked Noah.

"Silly Noah. Money.. duh" answered Ethan. Noah shot him a look and said

"No shit sherlock. I meant who here has money?"

"I have enough for all of us at home." said Lilly. We all looked at her with questions in our eyes.

"Babysitting " 'Ohs' were said by all 3 three people. We went to Lilly's house while she picked up her her money and we started on our way towards downtown. The gut handing out tickets looked at us and said

"Shouldn't y'all kiddies be in school?" I almost gagged because the whole time he was he was scrathing his self down there then... he sniffed it! Lilly laughed and Noah and Ethan snickered. Then when we were walking around they were acting like they were doing the same thing. After awhile it was starting to grow on me then I laughed. I shouldn't be upset or anythig like that I should be happy. "What to ride first?

"Well, since we have wristbands I guess we can ride whatever we want." Lilly said

"Yeah I know but what are we riding first?"I asked again. "I say we ride the fireball...all of us." Noah said looking at me .

"Why all of us?"I whined. They all knew that I was deafly afraid of rides like that.

"Because, you need to try something new."Ethan answered I just glared at him but agreed anyway. Even though it was early a lot of people were here. I mean it was the the last day for schools everywhere. We got on it was all of us in a circle Lilly was in front of me,Noah was on the right of me, and Ethan was on the left of me. When the ride started it was going to spin towards the right. I closed my eyes tightly and felt a reasuring squezze in my right hand I tried my hardest to smile by I screamed. And that made everyone on the ride laugh because we were barley off the ground. I opened my eyes and tried and to relax. Then the ride started going higher. Each time It would go higher Noah squeezed tighter and when he did it was sparks but I knew me and him were some thing that could never be .

**I was gonna stop there but didn't want to**. **P.S this part has alot of cussing if you can't read this just go to the next Lilly Pov in this chapter. This is just that Ethan saw Noah's&Natalie's little exchange and he does the same thing.**

**(((ETHANPOV)))**

That mother fucker! How dare him! Fine then you just wait until we start going to the left Nat will be holding my fucking hand not that dicks'. I grabbed her hand when I felt the slighest bit of moving to the left. It caught her off guard but she smiled anyway.

We rode around for a bit and finally we left around 5:00. We went to our favorite spot in town the icecream shop that we went to yesterday but we wanted this day to last forever so we decided to eat inside. We sat a a square table and much to my dislike Noah got to Natalie first. Dickhead!

***(*(*(LILLYPOV)*)*)***

We went out of the icecream shop when I looked at the time.

I frowned."Guys, It's already six o'clock"

"Lilly don't be such a buzz kill."Natalie laughed and the boys laughed with her.

"Let's go to the mall!" she shouted. It was tpyical for her to act this way. Whenever some thing bad was supposed to happen she would act a little high and then when it was almost ime for the bad thing to happen she would just start crying so hard that so counldn't see. And I don't know how I'll act I don't cry much, but she's my best friend and it could make me cry too. We'll just have to see.

We went to the mall and took all kinds of silly pictures after we left it was eight o'clock. And it would take us thirty minutes to get to her house so the walk was something we were dreading because after that we would only have another half hour with her. We were half way when I heard the sobs start beside me. I sighed here it goes. Only I know that this is how she handles situitations like this.

"Natalie,hun you need to calm down." I said with one arm around her .

"I can't-t-t." She cried. Ethan and Noah were trying not to look at her. That made me go mad.

"What? Never seen a girl cry before?" I yelled.

"Well, yeah we have but we just have never seen her cry."Ethan said.

"This is how she deals with everything." I said.

"Yeah but she was fine before." Noah said.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"I barked.

"Lilly do you know how you deal with things?" Natalie asked speaking for the first time. I didn't understand what she was saying so I just said"No".

"Honey bee when you get upset you cover it up by yelling at everybody and anybody." I noticed that she did have a point. I apoligized to Noah and Ethan when I saw that we were already here and that the van and stuff was ready. I decided not to hold it anymore and I started to cry. Not as much as Nattie was but it was still crying.

"Nat honey, are you ready?" her mom chirped.

"As ready, as I'll ever be."she answered. We helped put the remaining stuff in the van and then we were finshed and she stood there in front of us with a sad smile on her face. She went to me first and hugged me . "I love and will miss you sis."she whispered in my ear. She went to Ethan next and hugged him and from what I could tell she only said 'I'll miss you and I hope I can take you up on your deal." Which I had no idea what she meant. Then was Noah and she also hugged him but I'm pretty sure she kissed his cheek too. She just looked at him sadly which was an unknown conversation that I didn't understand. Then she got in the van and it was just like that she was gone.

**Heyy yeah sorry I haven't updated inn awhile so I think I'll make the offical update on each Saturday at some point. And if I like the amount of reviews I get maybe even earlierr..Thanks,.**


	6. I miss you

**Again with the reviews! WHERE ARE THEY? Anyway in this chapter they meet again ther's also a interesting fact that's not important mow but will be important soon..**

**^(NATALEPOV)^**

We're back from Germany. We were supposed to come back next week. My mom got sick so we back. I'm glad it means more time to spend with my friends. I already texted Lilly. My dad wanted to get a head start on painting so we were gonna get the paint and Lilly would be there too.

My dad said that we were moving inbetween two families. He also said that the adults that lived there had two boys,my age, and that I shouldn't try anything. My idea of trying something would be getting my mind off of Ethan...and Noah. Three months and I still can't get over him...them. Oh well we won't see each other regularly. Yay! We're here!

**?NOAHPOV?**

I heard, well read from Lilly that Natalie comes back today. Lilly is Facebook obessed. Even though Nat had a Facebook whenever she got on I would get off. I'm sure Her and Ethan talked _all_ the time. Even though Ethan's my friend he can kiss my ass. Some thing wierd is that Ethans' mom and my mom are the bestest of friends so now Ethan is one house down from mine! Yippe. I hope you hinted my scacasm. Okay,okay enough about Natalie. There's a girl moving in between us. Let's hope she can take my mind off of certain people...

**,.,..,.,.ETHANPOV.,.,.,..**

She's all I can think about. She's gonna ruin me! How am I supposed to be a player in high school if I can only think about one girl? There's gonna be a newbie coming but she'll be nothing compared to Natalie.. I'll have to check facebook to see if she's close enough.

**$%$%NATALIEPOV%$%$**

Gosh..It's soo pretty!

"Beautiful isn't hun?" my mom said as loud as she could.

I nodded and helped get everything to the correct room then me and my Told the workers how she wanted everything, so when she got back my dad and I could paint. While he was getting ready I explored the two-story house.

It truly was beautiful. There was a hallway when you first walked in. I think my mom wanted to paint it tan. All the carpets were white and then there was wood floors in the kitchen and bathrooms. When you came to the end of the short hallway there was the living room straight ahead. Mom wanted to paint it a light blue. She wanted to hang my Grandmas' wooden butterflies that she carved up above the stone fire place. We had a brown couch and a brown recliner. We also had pictures that would be put up. To the right was the kitchen. I also never thought a kitchen could be pretty. The kitchen was goind to be a dark blue (do you see a pattern?) with white marble contertops. The cabinets were wooden also. To the left was my parents room ant there bathroom. My room and my brothers room was upstairs with a bathroom for each. I really didn't to see my brothers' bathroom or his bedroom, so I went straight to my room. It was at the very end so nothing was beside it exept for the two houses. I had two windows on both sides of my wall. The weird thing is the houses right beside min also had windows like that..I would need curtains..good thing I already had them. I got a steep stool and hung up the black silk curtains. I was gonna paint my room lime green. The bed and blankets were lime green zebra print.

I went downstairs to see if my dad was ready. Dangit he already left. I texted Lilly and said 'sneak in my dads car and sneak a ride' I knew she would but I was just kiddening I told her to just get her mom to drop her off.

While I waited I got my room in to place. I pushed my bed against the far wall and made it. Then I put the my nightstand by it. I laid my iheart rose down on it that Ethan had gave to me. I fixed my desk which was on the other side of my bed againt the window. I pluged in my cable cord and fixed my TV. Then I fixed bookself. Then I was done. I went to my laptop and signed to facebook.

As my status I put 'I'm home, who missed me?'. Withen mintues I had ten comments.

**Lilly Weeks**: I DID! I DID!

**Tiffany Blake**: hun i'm pretty sure everyone did.

**Chris Spell**: your never gone long enough for me to miss you.

**Lilly Weeks: **Chris!Shut up!

**Chris Spell**:Your not the boss of me Weeks!

**Lilly Weeks**:whateva

**Holly Meeks**:God it will be soo great being the Team Captain this year! I rolled my eyes at that.

**Daphne Spike**: Sweetie, you left me with that ^^^^ wicth!

**Holly Meeks**: I AM NOT A WICTH!

**Ethan Cast**: I missed you the most.

I smiled at that. I think that he was the only one that cared. Was Noah avoiding me? There was a knock on the door. Lilly! When I got to the door I saw it wasn't Lilly it was...Noah and Ethan.

"Uh hey" they said akwardly.

"My mom wanted us to greet the new meighbor..but I guess we already know the neighbor." Ethan said. He knew what this meant. I was going to date Ethan Cast.

"We'll y'all come in". We went and sat on my 'L' couch.

"How was your trip?" Noah asked. It surprised me.

"It was really great, but I missed you"I told him I could tell it hurt Ethan so I added"both"then he perked up.

They helped me paint the walls as we talked forever, but then they left because Lilly came to the door she didn't looked surprised at all. As I showed Noah and Ethan to the door I thanked them.

"Thanks for comming all the way to see me"

"Uhh we live right next to you" Noah replied

"Really that's so great!" They smiled and left. When I shut the door I yelled at Lilly "WHAT WILL I DO?"


	7. Teenage Dream

**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday but my parents grounded me! But from the amount of reviews Im getting I dont even think anyone is reading this so...yeah but if you are reading it here's the next chapterr**. **PS I might update again tomorrow because I wont be here next Saturday. PPS. I'm gonna start naming the chapters. with songs K? K.  
**

** ::: NATALIEPOV:::**

After Lilly left the next morning I was kinda bored. Lilly and I had painted my room and bathroom. They had turned out nice. I decided to fix pancakes after awhile. I was home alone my dad went with my brother to sign up for college. Yeah he likes to waste time. My mom went... somewhere. I turned on the TV just as someone knocked on the door.

"Uhh..Hi Ethan hey Noah."

"Hey Nats" they said walking in. When they had sat down I said "Come in" they just nodded to me. "Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Nope. We just wanted to see our favorite girl." Ethan smiled.

"Uhh no Holly is Noah's favorite girl. Oh and last night on facebook she said she 'like really really likes you and like she wants to go out'" I said putting airquotes around what she said.

"That's uhh reallly good to know." Noah replied.

"Whoa dude you didn't tell me you had the hots for Holly! Well that's good maybe we can double sometime."

**!NOAHPOV!**

Those words sent me into a mental turmoil... He already had a girlfriend? Who was it? Did Natalie already have a boyfriend? Was it to late? As if to answer my unspoken questions Ethan said

"Wouldn't that be great Nats?" Oh my god!

"What the fuck Ethan? You knew I liked her I can't believe you'd do that to get what you want!" I stormed off to the door with Natalie looking very upset and Ethan just looked smug. He was gonna break her heart and I knew it. So I said at the door

"Natalie if that manwhore hurts you I'll be waiting for you okay? ANd I take with open arms without any question okay?"

She looked at me funny with an expression I couldn't understand and said 'okay' after that I left without another word.

**/\/\/\/\ETHANPOV\/\/\/\**

I didn't know that the boy had it in him. It didn't matter though I had her and he couldn't . We went outside and laid on the hamock together. It was silence then I just decided to kiss her. It just didn't feel natural though. So I pulled her up and kissed her harder it was the best kiss I have ever had. I think this can last forever..

_Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_


	8. lucky

**Here you go peoples...**

**Natalie pov**

Me and Ethan were still dating and I'm really happy. I guess Noah got over whatever was wrong with him because he doesn't seem mad. I still don't know what was wrong though. It couldn't be that he didn't approve of me and Ethan. He liked Holly. This wasn't the only thing I was freaking out about. Today was also the first day of high school and I already had a boyfriend!

Now...what to wear...I pulled off my nighgown and stood there in only my bra and underware. I pulled on a black tank top and a pair of gray skinney jeans. I searched my closet inside and out and found the perfect top. **(picture on profile)**. I went to my vanity to pick out some accsessories. I decided on just a black pearl ring. I put my hair in a side pony tail then I pulled on my black converse. Then I decided to call Lilly to settle the nerves.

"Lilly!We start High school today" "Nat you need to calm down" Lilly said over the phone but then I hung up because someone knocked on the door.

"...Holly..What are you doing here..?"

"Well, I heard Noah liked me and like since your his like best friend...do you know if it's true?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask him..why?"

"Cause I am like totally IN LOVE with him!"

"Oh." was all I said. It was a good thing I didn't put my make-up on yet because after I close this door I will probaly cry.

"Well bye." Why is she acting nice..whatever doesn't matter.

I slung my black couch purse over my shoulder and walked at the door. I met Ethan at the corner and we walked to school together holding hands. We met Lilly and Noah at the school parking lot. We walked to get our map and sceduales.

"Okay so I have reading on first floor for first period, language arts on first floor for second period, then I have life science on the second floor for third period..uhhh why do I have fifth period before fourth...?okay whatever I'll just do what the paper tells me...French for fifth, science for lunch which I'm assuming is fourth...Then I have algebra for sixth period...man that sucks ..then I have U.S history.." They watched my little coversation that I was having with myself then they busted out laughing.

"It's not funny" I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it is hun" Lilly said. After we copared sceduales we found out we still have lunch together. I headed toward homeroom which I had with my other friends. Homeroom was only 10 minutes long so I met Ethan outside of his homeroom and we walked to reading together.

We sat next to each when a blode girl that had really big boobs came up and sat on the otherside of Ethan. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to follow her and glance at her every so often. It really pissed me off so I ignored him the rest of the class. I got even more peved off when he didn't even notice I was ignoring him until I raced out of the room. In the next period the bimbo was also in there. we took seats similar to the other room. I felt something slide under my elbow it was a note from Ethan.

It said:

**Are you mad at me?** I stared at it for awhile and scribbled something down

_Yupperz._

**Why?**

_Maybe because your staring at that blonde bimbo._

**I am not staring at her.**

_Yeah you are._

**No! Maybe you should lose your green eyed monster**_**. **_I gasped he thinks I'm jelous..

_I don't have a green eyed thank you very much! Maybe you should learn how tonot be such man whore!_ He tried to pass me another note but I flicked it off my desk.

ETHnP0V

She was not taking the note that said I was sorry. I truely was sorry though. She was the only girl that I had ever really loved- wait what? Did I really love Natalie Spell? I think...that is a yes. But I will have to tell her before it's to late...My next class is next door to hers...No one really goes up there I could catch her and tell her...

!

_***Riiinggg***_

That's the bell saying that third period is over..God I am so nervous.I caught her wrist as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Nat.." I said

"Save it Ethan..I don't want to deal with your bs right now" I turned her wrist so she was facing me and couldn't escape. Her eyes were a tad glassey like if she closed her eyes tears would come rolling down her face.

"Natalie, I'm sooo sorry..." Her gaze softened just a bit.

"Nat.. I- I love y-you " I stuttered. She smiled and said

"I love you too that's why I got so ma-" I cut her off with a kiss...It was a real kiss one that wasn't just to say goodbye or anything but a kiss that showed how much we really loved each other.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh___

**There you have it! Reviewww! Pleasee! Ohh the song is Lucky by Jason Mraz...I fits Doncha thinkkk?**


	9. Give him up

** Hey guyss...sorry how long has it been ? My internet was down so I coludn't send trailerss.. anyway who else thought that chapter was sweet?When you review tell me who you like better Noah or Ethann?even that will get you a trailer!**

**_NataliePOV**_

After I got home from the first day of school I went upstairs and logged into my facebook.

**Natalie Spell** _is one happy girl!_ was my new status. Then I checked who was online..ehhh no one important..Then I sent a relationship request to Ethan. Yay! He's on..Of corse he accepted. I clicked back to my home page

**Holly Meeks**___could have a boyfreind soon! _ that status upset me just a tad sad so I logged off.

_&&&NOAHPOV&&&_

_ (Two weeks later)_

I was on facebook and about to start a conversation with Natalie but she logged off unexpectly. I slid back from my computer desk and near the window to check on her. Yeah, I know what your saying 'Noah you're such a stalker' And my answer to that is 'hey she doesn't close the curtains'. She started jumping around to some country song. Then she noticed I was looking at her. I thought she was going to shut her curtains but instead she scribbled something on a peice of paper

It read '**It's not nice to stare**'

I laughed and wrote something in a notepad '_**Well maybe you should close the curtains'**__. _She gasped and I laughed as I waited on her reply.

'**Haha. This is like that music video that I was listening to!' **

_(If you can name the music video you will get a shotouttt!))_

We had been in school for about a week now and we were sitting on the bus. Natalie was sitting in the inside with her feet in Ethans' lap.

"Yeah, I made some friends." I said.

"Me too." Ethan said. Without thinking I said

"She was pretty."

"Yeah her name was Allie." Wait..what? I honestly didn't think she was pretty..just fake. And he had a girlfriend anyway.

"This is our stop" Natalie said in a monotone voice. She climbed over Ethans' legs. When she walked by she managed to hit us both in the nuts. Of couse Ethan went after her. It seemed like she was ingnoring him as I trailed behind. She sat in the swing on her porch. Ethan sat on one side and he gestered me to sit on the other.

"Sorry" we said at the smae time. Surprisingly she laughed.

"How do you two do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say the same thing at the same time" she said in a duh tone.

"I don't know... but I do know I love you.. " Ethan said. I got up when he said this. I wasn't in the mood for their lovefest. Then he did something that worried me. While he was kissing her he shot me a smug little smile. I knew he was gonna hurt her. But I would be there to pick up the pieces...

**NATALIEPOV**

So her name was Allie...She should know that there is nothing I do better than revenge.. The next day at school I made a excuse of why I couldn't met Noah and Ethan the bus stop. I went in early so I could find Allie's locker. Finally I found it. I sneakly took the aged tuna out of my bad. Then I fished out a spoon. I took a spoonful of the tuna and shoved it threw the vents of the locker. I made sure the tuna was packed in the vents. So when she opened it, the vile stuff would come flying out. Hopefully all over her. It would also make her reak.

I heard the sound of shoes coming down the hallway. I ran to a corner. It was just the janiter. I came out of my corner. Then someone else started coming down the hallway. Oh shit..Ethan maybe I shouldn;t have came out of my corner.

"Nat? I thought you had a doctors appointment?"

"Cancelled."I murmured.

"Oh". Then heels started clacking toward us. Oh shit I'm in deeper doodoo..om

"Ethan will you come with me?" I tried to rush him out. It didn't work.

"I love you not her you don't have to worry about it" Oh god...she spinning the dial. She flung it open. The tuna went all over her slutty clothes. She let out a high pithced scream "!"

She turned toward me. "You! Your a little bicth!" My eyes got as big as an UFO when she said this. "Just because I was flirting with your boyfriend and I kissed him before..doesn't mean you can shove tuna in my locker!". Now I was sure my eyes were to big for my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Oh, little Nattie pooh did you fart?" I just rolled my eyes at her then I turned to my soon-to-be ex.

"Ethan are we taking at test?" I asked.

"No.." he looked very nervous. Good.

"Then why are you cheating on me?" **(AN:\/\/\ Made that up after reading clique idk if it's in there though.) **After that I slapped him and ran off...to anywhere but here..

** ETHANPOV**

It stung her comment. But what Allie said it was true..

**NATALIEPOV**

I was running down the hallway tears falling but I ran into two people. Holly and Noah. But he looked agitated. "Hey Noah hun! Can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure.."

"In private.." We walked off leaving her all alone.

"How would you feel about skipping?" I asked.

" Sure, I need to get away from her...but why?"

"Me and Ethan I pretty sure we're over.."

**NOAHPOV**

Even though she was hurt this made me happy because she came to me..

"So where to?"

"Let's go get icecream.."

"Sure why not.." I said.

Being with her it was easy. Not complicated. I think we could be something great if she let us. I hope they'll spilt so we can be together. I love her...

**Hey hey hey,,, I personaly loveee Noah right noww... And hate ethan with a passion...!**

_She's got to give him give givegive him up _

_Give him up by Faber Drive _


	10. Love this pain

** Hey, um yeah I forgot to update but I promise this story will be completed. I'll try to stick to my updating sceduale. **

** Also, here is a shout-out to splinteringtheglass she knew the name to the song that was in the last chapter!**

** NoahPOV**

After Nat and I left the school grounds, we went to the park. As we walked to the swings I took a chance to really look at her. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with the Auburn High School **(made the name up)** hoodie over it. I didn't know what shirt she had on underneath. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Her make up was a different story..though I would never tell her that. It was all smeared. I couldn'blame her she had been crying. I blamed it all on Ehtan even though I don't really know what happened between them. I didn't have the courage to ask.

She flopped down on the swing and looked at me with her big green eyes. It was like they were asking me 'what's next?'. Truth be told I really didn't know. We sat in a arkward silence. Well, it wasn't arkward to be just more of...comforting. As we sat I couldn't help but think about how many times this had happened. Yeah, I know I had said that she would always run to me and I would accept with open arms but...it was getting kinda old. It was tearing mine and Ethan's friendship apart. I actually missed our "sleepovers" as girls call them. Should I just forget about Natalie and try to like Holly? That felt like giving up to me. I don't want to give Ethan the upper hand. Maybe I should just see if they give it up and if they do well..I don't know. If they don't well I'll have a bitch as my girlfriend.

"You probaly think I'm a terrible friend" she states. I gave her a strange look.

"Don't give me that look Noah. I know that I'm tearing you and Ethan apart. Honestly, I don't understand why you two stay around here so long. I'm a bitch and I'm heartless and I don't deserve-" I cut her off because I kissed her. This kiss was different because she actually kissed me back. It might've been because she wasn't with Ethan anymore.

When we pulled away she wouldn't look at me. She just stared just looked at the ground then mumbled "You should go." I did what she told me because well I'd do anything for her.

**?POV**

I watched the whole thing play out. I can't believe he kissed her. She's ugly, I mean everyone knows that I'm hot. I put up a good front, that's why I was being nice to her. I know he likes me thought cause who doesn't?

As I sneaked into his house I logged into his Facebook. Good thing he had it taped to his laptop screen. I went to her profile and clicked 'send message'. I started typing away. Haha That will make her stay away.

**_NATALIEPOV_**

I logged into my facebook to see that I had a message from Noah. I hoped this wasn't something about the park. Yeah, I enjoyed the kiss but I wouldn't admit to it. Scared, I started to read the message,

_ Natalie, I think we should stop talking. Yeah, I enjoyed the kiss but you don't notice how much pain you have put me thourgh. I hate you! your a Your concited bitch! Don't ever talk to me again okay? _

_-Noah_

I typed a quick reply:

_ Noah, I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry I'll say that this is the last time I will talk to you. Just know that I am very sorry. Plese forgive me, then again I will never know because I can't ever talk to you again. Now I'm trying to guilt you into talking to me but whatever. Bye, Noah._

I stayed online for a little longer. I was the only one online until Ethan got on line. then Noah got on. It all went down hill from there.

**New message from Ethan! **_Natalie I'm so sorry I want to make us work! Please forgive me! _I coulndn't help but roll my eyes at this so I quickly typed back. _Ethan, I really liked you. Maybe I onced loved you but then i foung out that you were hiding this stuff from me and it broke my heart in half._

**New messaage from Noah! **_Natalie, what's this message you sent me about?_That just pissed me off. I mean if he was gonna send me something like that he should have a least stuck to his rules and not talk to me. I wrote back anyway. _Maybe your having short-term memory loss. Check your sent messages._

_**NOAHPOV**_

Holy shit! I have a stalker! The message that 'I' sent was harsh. I think she would know that I would never talk about her like that. I wrote another IM.

_Nat, I didn't write that._

**New message from Natalie! **_Oh really? Then who did? _I typed another reply quickly. _I don't know. But you have to believe me!_

**New message from Natalie! **_Why should I?_ Hmm..how peed in her cornflakes? I was gonna write back 'because I love you' but I think that would freak her out. As I was thinking, it was like she had more pee poured in her cornflakes. She just wrote back whatever and logged off. I rolled my eyes, I loved her but she was a drama queen. I decided to log off also.

**ANOTHER?POV**

I felt myself slipping from the earth. I tried to balance myself but I couldn't seem to. I fell back into the bed. It was like the huge comfortor was drowning me. I tried my hardest to get some kind of air, but it seemed impossiable. Finally, I just gave into the darkness as my heart stopped beating.

_**It's like I love this pain a little to much, Love my heart all busted up.**_

_**Lady Antebellum. Love this Pain**_

** Hey, I hoped you liked it. Review please. Anyway cheack out this song it's awsome!**


	11. Beautiful

**Sorry, Christmas was busy. So be expecting another chapter soon...**

**NATALIEPOV**

After my brief, but interesting chat with Noah. I decided I need a snack. Well not really but I knew Noah would watch thourgh the window. I should call him later to get this stuff straight. Honestly, he was all I had to talk to. I'm not complaining though. Ever since high school started Lilly has been avoiding me. It was like she disappered when I needed her the most. And, Ethan well I don't think I need to explain that. Knowing who I could talk to I went to find my mom.

"Mom?" I called for her over and over again but never got a reply. It made me worry. I went into her bedroom only to find her passed out laying on the bed. Panicing I franticlly called 911. It was like the world was out to get me because my dear father just happened to be on a bussiness trip. As Londen Tipton says Yay Me! except mine is more sarcastic.

When they arrived they took her outside and started trying to pump her heart. It didn't look like it was working. I silently broke down. Then it hit me, if I didn't make admends with _someone_ I would have no one to talk to. It was all happening way to fast.

**ETHANPOV**

I was at Noah's house we had made up finally and we were playing Black Ops**. AN:/ LOL I just couldn't resist..)** Then red and blue lights started flashing outside of the window. They were either at my house or...Nats' house. Both of us figuring this out we climbed down the stairs and out the door. What we found was shocking. It was the ambulance trying to pump the life back into Natalies' mother. Then a few feet away was Natalie. She was sitting on the brown grass, that was cold from the winter air. She had to be cold. It appered she was in her jammies. She was rocking back and fourth, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her tears were evident. I remembered that she told me that her father was on another bussiness trip. Hey, I wasn't a horrible boyfriend. Before I could do anything else Noah rushed to her side.

I always knew they felt something for each other. They jsut never noticed that it just wasn't on one side. I silently watched them. He bent down and sat on the ground with her. Then he wrapped his arms around her. I watched as he mumbled most likely sweet things in her ears. Yeah, I would never be that kind of boyfriend. I slowly started to notice that Natalie and my relationship would only lead us to better things and...people. It was obiovous that they belonged with each other.

Noah picked her up and went to talk to the EMTs. It looked like Noah was begging but the EMTs continued to shake thier heads. Noah then grudely walked back over to me with Nat in his arms.

"They won't give us a ride to the hospital." he recalled.

"Not even one of us?" I said looking at Natalie.

"Nope."

"How about we just take her back to her house-" he cut me off.

"And leave her there? Ethan, never thought you could be so heartless. "

"Noah that's not what I was gonna say. I was gonna say that we could stay with her until they call."

"Oh. Okay. That'll work."

"I'll give the EMTs the number." He only nodded in response.

"Look, kid I already told your friend that we can't give you a ride." One of the EMTs said.

"Whatever. But if you get any news please call this number." He nodded and closed the doors to the truck. Then he left.

I walked back into the house to see that Natalie was sitting up staring into space with Noah's arm around her. I sighed it must be hard witnessing people trying to shock your mother back to life. I really wasn't sure what to say to her. Considering we just broke up. Like I can't say 'hey I'm sorry that your mom is most likely dead' I wonder if she was even considering that. Some people would look on the bright side and hope that they did shock her back to life. Then some people would be negitave and grieve for thier loss. I wonder which she was.

Slowly, I went to go sit by her. She didn't seem to mind. I don't think I would either. She needs all the support she can get. I glanced at the clock. It read 10:00.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nat what do you want to watch?" Noah said. She just stared ahead meekily and asked " Why are you two nice to me?"

"Nat, we have known you for a long time you were always there for us. We should be there for you." Noah replied to her very stupid question.

"Natalie, you always ask this. As Noah said it's a way to repay you. Also, so what if it's over between us, I still think we should be good friends though. I think this is a way for us to reform a friendship. Also I think that there is somone else that you woud go better with.." I smiled at her and Noah. Noah gave me a look it looked like thankfulness. I just nooded back at him. Natalie gave a small smile then hugged me. "Uhh..Natalie..Noah looks like he could kill..." I wispered into her ear. Fastly she unwound her arms from around me to look at Noah then she went to pick a movie.

She picked _Alice In Wonderland. _Half way through the movie the phone rung. Natalie rushed to it knowing it was the hospital.

"Hello,...yes this is her...oh..I understand...234-6735...yes goodbye." I remember the number as her father's. Dang we should've called him. As she turned around from the phone she had a new batch of tears falling down her cheeks. We rushed over to her. It was like a group hug.

***Xx*Xx*Xx*Xx***

**NATALIEPOV**

Three days have passed since my moms' funeral. My three friends were there. They even rode in the family car with me. Lilly and I have started talking again. She said she wasn't talking to me because of me and Ethan. Ethan and I acted like brother and sister now. Weird, yeah I know. Me and Noah are a different story. It was like a stage between freinds and dating. It was beyond weird.

With the my mother dying well I still was sad but I had my friends to help me. In exactley a month we were going to party hard at my sweet sixteen. Lilly and I had already picked out dresses. She had picked one that Dylan would love of course.

I'm hoping that Noah will ask me to be his girlfriend at the party but I'm not sure..

**Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful...**

**Beautiful by Eminem**

**I pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. I'm not really sure about the song for this one does anyone else have a better pick? Please review.**


	12. Remembering Sunday

** okay you guys better review because i just deleted this 3,000 word chapter and at three in the morning I'm gonna rewrite it just for you.. Someone get me the coffee..**

**NATALLIEPOv**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

In two more hours was my awesome sweet sixteen. I couldn't wait I was hoping Noah would ask me to be his girlfriend tonight. I was kinda doubting it. What I wasn't doubting is that if Lilly didn't get ass over here I was gonna kick it. I had the dresses and shoes. But Lilly had the curling iron.. Lilly and I being very stupid decides to by short dresses. Mine came with leggings so I guess I was some what smart...It warmed some up though. Thsi kinda made me think that my mom was looking out for me in heaven.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lilly shouted. I rolled my eyes "Lilly, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Yeah, yeah get your panties out of a wad" she said rolling her eyes.

"Go take a shower in the master bathroom, and I take one upstairs.." She looked very supious... I brushed it off though..

**NOAHPOV**

Ha those silly girls they thought that we couldn't do decorations. I thought it looked nice. On the porch purple, black, gold, blue, and lime green ribbons hung. The same colored ballons were hanging on the mailbox. By the porch steps was a cooler. Shit we need drinks.

"Ethan, I'm getting drinks and ice."

"Okay."

_MEANWHILE BEFORE NOAH GOES INSIDE_

"Lilly give me my dress back!" I yelled. While I was taking a shower Lilly thought it would be very funny to take my dress. Luckily, I still had my bra and underwear. To get back at her I took her dress. Not a smart move. Now we were running around the house in our bra and undies. What we didn't notice was that Noah had came in and was just..standing there.

"Noah! Don't stare I'm share she'll let you see...one day" Lilly said. Me and Noah now wore the same expression.

"Uhh...um...I'll...j-j-ust go..." With that he left.

"Lilly, Now I really have a reason to kill you!" I yelled at her.

"Now, now Nattie we have to get ready.."

"We have only a hour to get ready.,We spent the other running around..."

"Good, you needed to burn off some calories." she said teasingly.

"Bitch..." I mumbled smiling..

**NOAHp0v**

"Ethan!"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, at the party I'm gonna ask Natalie to be my girlfriend.."

"How?" he asked.

"By talking..."

"Nope. That's to simple you need to show her that you really like her and want to be with her" he said smartly.

"Okay, Mr. Smart guy. How do you suggest I do that?"

"I know her favorite song.."

"Yeah, so?"

"Noah, you have a good voice. You could get your guitar and be all like 'here's a song for the birthday girl' then if the works you two can hug and kiss to get rid of all your UST."

"Okay...What's her favorite song?" After he gave me the song I went inside to practice with my guitar. I felt guity leaving him to finish but he said it would be fine.

**()o()o()o()**

**NATALIEP0v**

"I'm done" Lilly said. We went to look at ourselves in the mirror. I was wearing a black and gold dress with black leggings**(Picture of hair and dresses on profile). **Lilly was wearing a dark red halter drees. She had curled my hair where it showed off my highlights really well. She put hers' up in a curly side pony tail.

Lilly's make was a red and black smokey eye with mascara and little lipgloss. I had on gold eyeshadow with eyeliner all around the eye. My lipgloss was a type of bronzy color. I thought we looked good.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Dylan."

"M'kay" She made her way downstairs and outside. Saying I was nervous was a underestmate. Was Noah gonna ask me out? Would I be able to forget about my mom for just one night? I sure was gonna try.

I walked outside taking in the scencery. It was beautiful. All the colors blended together. The prettiest I thought were the stars they added to the scene beautifuly.

"Hey" I heard from beside me. It was Noah.

"Hi"

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks." If this is how we were going act around each other did it even make a good relationship. Suddenly feeling very bold I asked "Do you wanna dance?..I really like this song." I ddin't even like or even know the song but I wanted to dance with him.

Then a slow song came on and he made an excuse to leave. This is not going how I planned...

**NOAHPOV**

I walked outside of my house that was not that far from hers. I sat a bench by the step of the porch. I sat on the porch railings and said into the mike "Could the birthday girl please come here?" Slowly she walked up and sat on the bench. I looked into her eyes and started to sing:He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days

_**Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs**_

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

I was hoping that at the girl part she would sing. I've heard her before she can really sing. Luckily she did._**  
I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head  
Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I'll gues I'll go home now... I'll guees I' go home now... I'll guess I'll go home  
**_

After I was done she jumped into my arms and kissed me. It was our second real kiss. Everything seem good...for now


	13. Love The Way You Lie

**So the big bang has finally happened. Clearly the story is NOT over. The next few chapters I'm going to focus on the minor charcaters, such a s Lilly, Dylan, and Ethan. There will be VERY suddle hints about the next conflict. Well , there's conflict but the next Natalie and Noah conflict. I really hope that didn't sound stupid. BTW chapterr**

**LILLYPOV**

I walked into Pizza Hut with Dylan at my side. He didn't look that happy. He was my boyfriend and he should want to go out on dates with me. Dylan and I are doubling tonight with Natalie and Noah. I not really sure why he wasn't happy. I stopped and held him back knowing exactly what was wrong with him.

"Are you mad because I took your joint?"

"No" He said but I knew he was lying.

"Then you will pull your shit together and stop you sulking like a big baby! Got it ?" I sternly said. He rolled his eyes and walked over to where Natalie and Noah were sitting.

Before I went to around the corner I made sure that I pulled myself together. I walked to the table and slid the chair out and took a seat.

"Hey. I ordered you a tea" Dylan smiled at me. God, he puts on a good front. That's why I went out with him for like the first week he was so nice, then he started being demanding and a crack head.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked over at Natalie and Noah and I saw how happy they were. He saying something in her ear that made her blush. Then she kissed his cheek. He kissed her cheek back then put his arm around her.

"Hey! There are still people here, it's a honeymoon phase you get over it" I said glancing at Dylan but he seemed to not notice. He keep on rubbing his chin and his hair. I bent over in pain. I held my stomach in pain. I rubbed my bellybutton and secretly under the table I checked my self-peircing. Yeah, I'm old enough I could've got it done by a professional, but I didn't have any money.I think it's infected, I hope no one finds out.

"Lilly is everything okay?" Natalie asked concern showing on her face.

"Umm..Yup..I just need to go to the bathroom"

I'm not even sure why I got the stupid thing. Wait, yes I do. I got it because Dylan wanted it. He said it made me 'behave'. I didn't 'behave' because he treates me like shit and I get tried of it. I locked the stall and sat on the toilet. I pulled the clip and winced. I heard the stall door open and I jumped. Shit!

"Lil, are you in here?" She looked under the stall and pushed the door open. Curse you crappy locks!

"Lilly your belly-button!" She gasped. I looked down. Where I yanked it out was bleeding and has puss ozing out. I gagged at the sight.

"Lilly, you have to go see a doctor why do you even have the stupid thing anyway?"

"Dyla-n-n wanted it an-d-d-" She cut me off

"Lil, it's always Dylan this and Dylan that isn't it. I see the way he looks at you, and not in a good way. He looks at you like your something to eat. Lilly your sixteen don't let him tie you down." she sighed as my phone started ringing.

_'Just gonna stop and watch me cry _

_but that's alright because I love the why you lie'_

Yeah, that was his personal ringtone it fit the best. Natalies' eyes grew as big as two china plates. I fastly picked it up before he got angry.

"Hello?.." I said meekly.

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"The bathroom with Nat. Is that a problem?"

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Meet me out back. NOW."_ The line went dead after that.

"Nattie, I'm not feeling to good. I think I'll go." I said standing up.

"If you belly-button is still like that make sure you go to the doctor." She said. I nodded and left to go around back. And there he was. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. If I didn't know better I'd think that it was some kind of rapist. Dylan wasn't that vile.

"Took you long enough. Come here." I slowly walked closer to him. He got in my face and said "Never" pull of the shirt "leave me again." Yeah, he's one of the possieve types. He smashed his lips to mine and my his wa towards my neck. When he for the hem line of my shirt that's where I drew the line. Yeah, I could of let him have his way with me and then he would just leave me alone. I didn't like to be used though.

No." I said.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no." I stated firmly. He gripped my hips and pulled me closer. "No one tells me no." he said then he bit my ear hard. I yelped and him smiled then took my wrist he twisted it and twisted it until it snapped. He was happy then I guess.

"No one ever tells me no" He yelled more powerfuly. Then he took my head and smashed it into the brick wall. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He walked away laughing.

I guess that's what happens when a tornado meets volcano.

**NATALIEPOV**

I was arm and arm with Noah at our local stop. Ethan was standing akwardly to the side. We had been waiting for Lilly for five minutes. If we didn't leave soon we would be late to school.

"Guys, we can't be late."

"Nat, we know. We'll wait two more minutes and then we'll have to walk really fast to get to school on time." Ethan said attemping to clam me. I just rolled my eyes at his reponse he dated me he should know that nothing calms me. The two minutes passed and we reluctently started walked towards school.

"She probably just got a ride with Dylan. You know that they didn't come back last night." Noah assured me. I nodded not really paying attention.

As soon as I had grabbed my books from my locker and kissed Noah goodbye I went on the search for not Lilly, but Dylan.

"Dylan!" I yelled down the hallway. I noticed that he was with the stone kids with a big wad of cash in his hand. _Did he have Lilly doing drugs?_ I thought to myself. I didn't think the both of them were like that. Espically not Lilly.

"Duddddee...you...weren't...kiddening about all the hot babe that follow you!" I was asuming that that gu was stoned. I didn't have much experince with drugs and stuff by I was sure he was.

"Does Lilly do drugs too?" I asked worried.

"No that bitch has a stick to high up her ass to do that" Dylan laughed.

"Then if she's so awful where is she?" I demanded.

"That bitch deserved whatever she got. You nice though, so I'll tell you, I left her at Pizza Hut and it wasn't my job to keep up with her!"

Hearing this I ran off back to my locker to get my messager bad. I ran as fast as I could to Pizza Hut. Yeah, this is my second time skipping this month I don't care I'd do anything for my best friend.

I went to the back of Pizza Hut. ANd there she was lying sickly on the cold cement. "Lilly!" I called but I never got an answer. I quickly called 911. Within minutes the arrived. When an outsider asked why I wasn't in school I just told him to 'fuck off'. I'm pretty sure that scared him because he just walked away. They wouldn't let me ride in the back of the truck. So I called Noah, well I texted him the bell would ring in like 2 minutes then he could get Ethan to drive him.

**Hey, the bell get the Ethan 2 drive u 2 the hospital. **

** Okay, why?**

** Lilly. **I paused right before I hit the send button.

**Okay. **This reply came sooner. Yeah he is probaly pissed at me now.

I was sitting in the waiting room when the boys showed up. I just gave them a watery smile and then I looked back down.

"What happend Nat?" Noah asked.

"Lilly was abused by Dylan. He forced her to do stuff I don't know if he forced her to you..know..." They nodded in reply. Noah sat down beside me and pis arm around me. I sighed and leaned into the side hug . Ethan smiled and said something and then left. Probaly back to school because if he got caught skipping again he was gonaa be suspended.

I turned my head to look at Noah. He smiled at me and then pulled me closer.

"I'm glad I have you" I quietly said into his ear. It's all I could give him at the time.

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight while I can fight**


	14. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**Ya Know, This Time I Actually Had The Chapter Finshied. But, No One Reviewed so I Was Waiting To See If Anyone Would. They Didn't. Anyway Italics Are Flashbacks**

**ETHANPOV**

****I was sitting in the hospital parking lot, we were bringing Lilly home today. I looked towards the door. And there they were. Natalie was pushing Lilly in the wheelchair due to her broken leg and two broke ribs. She was in the Recovery room for about a week. Dylan is in The Juvenile Hall for what he did to her. This kinda dissapointed me because I wanted to beat him up, like really bad.

I may be a player but when it comes to rape and abuse that's beyond wrong. Natalie opened the door and I climbed out to help Lilly in. Natalie stepped back and smiled. After I had closed the door she said " Ethan? Your being really sweet, what's up with that?"

I just tapped my head and said "No one will ever goes on in my head!"

She rolled her eyes and said " I'm gonna go get Noah, I think he went to the bathroom." I just nodded in response.I watched as the two came out hand and hand smiling and laughing. Lilly must have noticed too because she said "Do remeber how we got them two together?"

_"Ethan, I need to talk to you! And I need to make it fast or Nat will kill me for being late."_

_"Okay, Okay no need to get all pushy!" After I yelled that she just rolled her eyes at me. _

_"I'm tired of Natalie and Noah running around each other. They're both scared to make the first move, so we will help them." _

_She explained it to me and put our plan into action. _

That's is how the epic romance of Natalie and Noah started.

"Haha, Yup." I laughed. I turned to her and said "We made a good team didn't we?" She looked at me surprised first the she smiled and said "We sure did". Soon, silence filled the car. Natalie and Noah soon got into the car. Of course though we'll be driving down the road and Natalie just yells out "Let's ice cream!"

Lilly turned around the best she could and replied "Dude, it's like 20 degrees outside!" Then Lilly gave Nat her best WTH look. Nat just smiled at her. Despite Lilly protests I turned into the ice cream place.

The icecream shop was kinda small but it was..quaint I guess. We're 4 15 year olds so we decided to eat outside.

"Noah and I will go get the icecream and you two can just sit...I guess. Your usaual?" Natalie asked.

We nodded and the left. I think they'll be in there for awhile because the line is fucking long. I decided to actually talk to Lilly.

"Lilly...did he ever...you know...pressure you..?" I said bringing up the Dylan case up for the first time.

"Um...well no I guess. He would get mad at me if I refused drugs or took them away from him. Sometimes I thought he was bipolor..." She said meekliy.

"That's not really what I meant..I meant like...into...sex?"

"Haha, no you silly goose!"

"Oh. Good."

"Your very blunt maybe that's what I liked about you."

"Excuse me? Did Lilly just say she liked me?"

"Yeah. Big Whoop. These things happen everyday."

"So what if I told you liked you too? Would you say 'big whoop' to that too?" I asked her. Lilly was pretty. Different too, she's nothing like other girls I have dated.

"Okay, I'm confused. I'm not sure if I really want a realtionship right now. I really don't want to be single either. Maybe we could have one of those causal relationships, like Holly J and Sav have? Or may-"

"Lilly your rambling" She just nooded at me and appered to be in deep thought. Then she smiled and looked at me. For awhile we just stared into eachothers eyes as corny as that sounds.

She then quietly said "Are you gonna kiss me or not?". I really didn't need her to say anything else.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time Lilly!" Natalie came and yelled. After doing something like that you can be sure that there were angry stares from all.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I mean Nat did go out with me...and I cheated on her.

"It means that your like Justin Bieber, Ethan. Everyone has and will like you at somepoint. It may on;y be a day but still. That's how I felt about JB. I liked him for a week and then i moved on to a different singer." She said matter-of-factly. It got me thinking too. Would Lilly only like me for a short period of time before she came to her senses?

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not? I think you know I like you a lot but your about to miss your shot so are you gonna kiss me or not?**_

**Thanks for reading. That's are you gonna kiss me or not? by someone I'm not sure. Please review they give me inspiration and they give you trailers to the next chapter! :))))**


	15. Get It Right

**Hey. Next Chapter that was quick right? I've decided that if I get inspiration that I need to write it down at that minute. If I don't I'll forget it and then we are out of luck.**

**LILLYPov**

I'm going back to school today. I'm scarred though how much has changed? Natalie says nothing and that I'm over dramitizing it because I was only out for a week. That's not what I mean though. Ethan and I we kissed yeah but he hasn't me to go out and I'm not going to. I need to know that he won't treat me like the other girls he has dated. I mean look at Natalie. She wasn't really broken up about the break up cause she had Noah. I just I've been hurt before. Phiscally and mentally. I don't want Ethan to take me get what he wants and leave. I've seen him do it time after time and I bet it's worse to experince it. Rolling my eyes I started to get ready for school.

As I rumaged through my closet my dad came in "Getting ready, kiddo?"

"Yes, dad." See, unlike Natalie I had a mom but she walked out on us and then my dad turned gay. It doesn't bother me though, I have cable.

"Good. Lilly Pad, try not to get into any trouble okay? I don't need to beat up another freshman.."

"Whatever Dad. I need to get dressed."

'So pushy' he mumbled and then walked out.

It took me about ten minutes, but I found the perfect outfit. I picked a black empire top with faded bootcut jeans and my favorite black UGGs. Most teenage girls wear skintight jeans with their UGGs, not me and Natalie. Daring to be different we wear lose jeans and tuck them into the UGGs. It really didn't look bad, we were the only ones to try it though.

I slung my messanger bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. I wasn't gonna meet up with all of my friends cause I'm going in late. I knew if I went at regular time everyone wood be asking me if I was alright and all that shiz. I would slip in during a class so no one would be able to ask me questions. I signed in and was off to class. It was gonna be sixth period in like five minutes so I just started walking slowly to my sixth period class.

I heard giggling and moans from the janitors' closet. I just rolled my eyes, I mean how many times has that been done. You could probably get a STD by just being in there.

I went over and knocked on the door.

To my surprise, Ethan stepped out. I sure that at that moment no one knew how much I actually hurt. But, I'm Lilly I don't show my emotions. I cover them up.

"Lilly?" he gasped. I smiled sweetly at him and said

"Either your surprised to see me or your getting a blow job at this moment."

"Lilly...Don't be like that."

"No, it's fine. We were just casual anyway. Like friends with benifits. Execpt I wasn't giveing you enough benifts..." I trailed off looking over his shoulder. I waved and walked off at just the right pace, if I didn't it would look like I was upset. I'm upset but I gotta be strong. That little run-in had made me waste my time and now people were running out of there classroom trying to get to lunch. Then they spotted me and stopped in there tracks. I kept in walking until I spotted Natalie.

"Sooo...I just saw Ethan getting a blow job."

"I'm sorry?" She said her words coming out more like a question.

"Well yeah I would think so. We were only casual though so it does-"

"Wait, you had a _casual _relationship with him?"

"Yeah,,," Suddenly she pulled out her purple blackberry and started typing away.

"Defintion of _Causual Relationship_ from Urban Dictionary: Everyone has had friends of the opposite sex, right? Do you have sex with them? Usually not. However, the idea of a casual relationship is another way of saying "friends with benefits." This is a friendship between two people that allows sexual intercourse. Rather than having a relationship that focuses on the emotional needs, this type of relationship is based only on sexual needs. In between boyfriends? Feeling restless? Horny? Lonely? It's at this time when you call up your your friend and fullfill the "obligations" of a casual relationship. During this, you are fullfulling your sexual needs. There's no need to mess around with with sadness, jealousy, or any other pesky emotions that are found in typical relationships."

"But-t-t me and Ethan we didn't do anything sexual execpt kiss...maybe a little second base but that's it. I swear!"

"Did you come up with the thought of calling your relationship casual?"

"Yeah."

"Think about how Ethan's brain works maybe he thought that your relationship meant that you just let him crop-a-feel whenever he felt like it, but also do whatever he wanted to with other girls. Or maybe he just wants to get a STD before he's eighteen. Yeah, i think it's that one."

"Okay, wait a minute. Didn't you date him?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then while are you suddenely bashing him?"

"Because suddenly YOU have an interest in him!'

"What does that mean? Do you still like him?"

"No, never you know I lo-" she cut herself off and started again "I'm with Noah, you know that. Lilly, Ethan hrt me. I don't want you to get hurt too. Yeah, I got over it but I don't-"

"Don't what? Think I can get over it? Listen, I saw him getting a blow job you just found out he was kissing another girl. There's a difference Nat. A big one! I want what you and Noah have. With the late night conversations, the holding hands, the 'I love you more' fights." She stiffened but I kept going. "I want that Nat! Don't I deserve it!"

"Of course you do. Now I gotta go fix something before it's to late" The she was off.

I just nodded after her sllightly confused.

"Lilly!" I knew that voice, so I kept on walking. They caught up to me and grabbed my bruised wrist. I yelped in pain and they let go.

"Thanks a lot Ethan. Now that's gonna take longer to heal."

"Lil, I'm sooo sorry. Can you forgive me?" As I looked into his bright ocean blue I eyes I frowned. I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He leaned into kiss me but I stopped him.

"I just want to be friends. Apparentaly you can't make a commitment. So, I'll just wait to date again until find someone to treat me right."

"I could live with that. As long as we're friends."

"Yeah. When I find him I'll finally have it right."

_**So I throw up my fist  
I will punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally, someone will see  
How much I care**_

_**But how many it times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight**_

**There you are. I think the next chapter will be a filler so there's not to much drama so close together. And I changed my penname, Vampires are soo last year. Jk, ;)**_**  
**_


	16. Kiss Me Slowly

**Um..please don't hit me. It has been waaay too long. Anyway, this is a filler/ regular chapter,, so yeah. This is gonna be a flashback chapter. That's why I call it a filler. Italics are flashbacks :)**

** Natalie Pov**

I sighed as the seconds ticked past by. 50...45...40... I really needed to get out of here. And as soon as the final bell rung I was gone without another word. It was my luck that I had the car this weekend. I knew where I was going as long as no one noticed me. RING! I was the first one out of the class which is very uncommon. I rushed to my locker and spun my combonation. Knowing it was going to be chilly, I reached in for my jacket, the only one was _his_ tattered old leather one. I'd rather wear it and not be frozen. I made sure I had my Ipod and then I left.

I saw Noah coming out of the science room. When we met eyes it was like time stopped. And not in the good way. It was sad that all we could do was look away and walk faster. As soon as he looked away I started running because I could feel the tears coming. I climbed in my car and ran my fingers through my striaght brown was times like this when I hated not having a mom. Not that I loved it any other time. It was just that these problems I couldn't talk to my Dad about. It's not that I have a Mother figure either.

I sighed and shook my head. As if I was shaking my head of those thoughts. I turned on my radio and started to back out. I stopped backing out when I heard the song that was on the radio. Before I started to actually listen to it I had to make sure I didn't run into anyone elses' car. When I had an all-clear I pulled back in. It was Kiss Me Slowly, Noah's and my song. I still remember what happened after he sung this to me.

_The crowd was cheering as we kissed. I couldn't believe that I finally had him. He was mine, and I was his. Nothing was supposed to change that. _

I can't believe that Noah is the type of boy to judge. Changing the station I started to pull out once more. It took me about 10 minutes to get were I wanted to be. The town Cementary. I climbed out of the car with my Ipod and the leather jacket. Being careful where walked I finally found the tombstone I was looking for.

_Sydney J. Weeks_

_Mother, Daugter, Wife_

_7/12/70 - 11/5/10_

I slowly started to sit down. I've seen this stuff in movies but I've never really done it.

"Hey Mom..." I didn;t say anything for a long time after. I don't know what I was waiting for though.

"I'm so confused! It's Noah, you always preferred him over Ethan. You always have had a good judge of character. I wish I had that it would make my life a whole lot easier...Off topic...I don't know if you know but Noah and I are dating. Or were dating..I don't know anyway it's just that Noah told me he loved me...I love him too, but you remember what happened when I told Ethan I loved him right?"

_I was sitting under the oak tree with Ethan, our hands entertwined. I looked at our hands then up at him. "I love you" he said. I smiled and said I loved him too._

Then a week later is when I found out he kissed that dumb blomde bimbo.

"Mom..it just felt to much like what happened with Ethan.."

_It was probably to cold to be outside on a hammock. It didn't stop me and Noah. We were swinging back and forth with the radio playing in the background. When Kiss Me Slowly by Paracute came on. Also known as our song. Noah soon got off of the hammock and took my hand. It was probably way to cliched but at that moment it didn't matter._

_"I love you Natalie". That's when I gulped and looked at him wide-eyed. I started breathing fast, and he pulled away._

_"You love me too right?" Again, I was speechless._

_"Nat, I don't want to push anything on you but I could've swore you felt the same way."_

_"I do, Noah. It's just..Ethan-" _

_"Ethan! What does he have to do with this? With us?" _

_"Noah-"_

_"You don't still have feelings for him do you?" When I didn't say anything he took my silence as a yes. _

_"I can't believe you would have feelings for him after he cheated on you!" He yelled. This was the most I had ever heard Noah yell, feeling overwhelmed tears started to form. _

_"You know, I'm just gonna leave before YOU make me do something I will regret!" I gasped as he yelled this. As soon as he was out of the backyard I started to full on sob._

From remembering I noticed that I had real tears in my eyes. I looked back at the tombstone and started talking again.

"I love Noah. I just can't believe that he would make asummputions like that. I don't have any feelings for Ethan except for friendly ones. Maybe not even that considering what he did to Lilly. I just wish you were here Mom. So you could tell me what I should do. I miss you..Tons"

After saying this I stood up and went to the car. Climbing in I noticed how good it felt to get all of that off my chest.

When I got home I started to take out all the icecream, sweets, and chick flicks I could find. When I paused and grabbed my phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello," she answered. She sounded like she had been crying.

"This weeks been ruff huh?" I asked.

"Tell me about it."

"I was thinking of all you can eat icecream, The Notebook, and then The Last Song?"

"Yeah. That would be great. See you soon." When she hung up I was glad to know that I wasn't totally alone.

_**Stay with me, baby say with me.  
Tonight, only me alone.  
Walk with me.  
Come and walk with me.  
To the edge of all we've ever known.  
I can see you there with the city lights.  
Forteenth floor pale blue eyes.  
I can bring you near.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in.  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
**_

_**When the time comes baby  
Don't run just kiss me slowly.**_**  
**

**That's Kiss Me Slowly by Paracute. So I hoped you liked it and yes I do know that I'm not updating regularly and I do what do you think about Noah now? Was he right to make that asummption about Nat?**


End file.
